When Worlds Collide
by Trinaluv33
Summary: When The Doctor finds himself stranded on the SGC base, his Tardis needing repairs, will he be able to gain the trust of the Sg-1, or will Sam's minor crush on the Doctor cause Jack's anger to take over? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Sg1 or Doctor Who, but I would sure love to have the Tardis, and the doctor if possible!**

**I hope you enjoy this crossover of the Doctor and our favorite stargate team!**

**__****Chapter 1**

The doctor ran madly around the controls; messing with the console. It shouldn't be acting like this!

"What's wrong, girl?" the Doctor cooed. The Tardis shook in response. The Doctor hobbled over to the door and pulled it slightly open. He was swirling through a strange vortex. He probably would've been going faster if he hadn't slowed the Tardis to survey the damage. Their had been some fried cells, but it was repairable with time. And who was he kidding, he had time to spare!

A sudden jolt sent him falling to the floor. With a groan, he sat up and looked around him. The Tardis was no longer moving.

"Let's see where we've stopped, shall we?" He said to noone in particular. As he stood up he winced in pain. The doctor kneeled down and pulled up his trouser leg slightly. His left ankle was starting to swell. "Great, just great. First time on a new world and I have to limp in. Not a very good entrance, if I do say so myself."

The Doctor limped to the door of the Tardis, and opened it a hair. Gunshots erupted and almost hit the Doctor. He quickly slammed the door shut, and slid down to a sitting position. Aliens with bullets? Sure, aliens with laser guns, yeah. But none of the aliens he met had bullets.

"This can't be good. How 'bout I just go somewhere peaceful, like Iowa. Yeah, I'll go to Iowa." The Doctor ran- well, more like limped- over to the controls and prepared for the vibrations of the Tardis lifting off to start. Nothing happened. "What the?" More gunshots erupted from outside the Tardis. They had stopped for a few minutes, but apparently they had started up again.

The Doctor groaned. "Great, just great."

* * *

"Unautherized landing!"

Jack, Sam, and Daniel were in the conference room, waiting for Hammond to debrief them on there mission to PX816. Teal'c walked in. "There is an unauthorized spacecraft on base."

The four ran to the stargate. A troop of ten soldiers were on the base floor firing off shots at the strange ship.

"Is that... a telephone box?" Jack exclaimed, stepping closer to the invincible glass.

"It flew in here, sir." Walter Harriman announced to the colonel.

"That's impossiple to say the least!" Sam argued. "Telephone boxes can not fly. Besides! They don't have the right aerodynamic!"

"Carter's right. But explain this to me, major. The troops spotted a man peak out of there!" General Hammond informed.

Daniel looked out the window. "If that's true, sir, he's going to get shot if we don't stop shooting!"

**TBC**

**I hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be out soon, but I'd like to know how you like it first. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show, yaddy yaddy yadda. BLA BLA BLA STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**Welcome to the second addition to When Worlds Collide. I hope you are sitting comfortably. Now, the show will begin. **

The shooting had stopped, as it would seem. The Doctor carefully stood himself up, wincing as he put too much pressure on his ankle. Slowly opening the door slightly, he peered out to see why the troops had stopped shooting. They seemed to be waiting for orders. The soldier on the far left looked alittle jumpy. "Must be a rookie," The Doctor thought to himself.

Taking a quick step out of the Tardis, he closed the door behind him. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rookie jump and then a shot erupted.

The Doctor doubled over in pain. He looked towards the cause of the pain, and saw blood flowing out of his side. As his vision clouded over, he saw a man that looked like the General ran in, followed by three humans, and one other that was not human, as far as the Doctor could tell. The name of his race was somewhere in the back of his mind, but the pain was too much, and he couldn't concentrate.

The Doctor collasped on the floor, his two hearts beating in an unusual rhythm and speed.

* * *

General Hammond burst into the room in time to see the strange visitor collapse onto his hands and knees, blooding soaking down his long, brown, trench coat.

"Stop! I said hold your fire! Who shot this young man?" General Hammond was outraged. A shaky red head stepped up, his head down in shame.

"I-I did, si-sir. I was just s-so nervous. And when his hands went up, well, I thought he was attacking." The man was clearly a rookie, but General Hammond had other priorities in mind, such as getting this young man into the infirmary.

Hammond walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed the infirmary. "Hello, medical assistance needed ASAP."

**TBC**

**Sorry this chapter was short, but hopefully the next ones will be longer. As Always, reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel so terrible! It's not that I've even been busy or have any valid excuses- I'm just so lazy! All of your reviews prodded me on, and now I'm finally going to get to updating- and hopefully more regularly too! I won't keep you from reading- just thanks to debookworm01, IceDragon1095, Nitinha56, JOUNOUCHI sama, Miguel 51, the nameless reviewer who didn't say who he/she was :D, Assassin Ada Weathers, danny lucas, reviewer who put "chapter two try paragraph two" instead of name, Captain Ryder, Tyranifex, and Dueling Southerner for reviewing! Now, on to the very long awaited Chapter 3.**

He opened one eye cautiously. The Doctor's vision was a little blurred, but he could make out that he was in some sort of medical room. His hearts had slowed a bit, but he still felt light-headed and the pain in his side had increased incredibly. He was having trouble remembering how he had got in this situation... Oh yes, the Tardis had failed on him, and a nervous rooky had misinterperated his "I surrender" to be "ATTACK!" The Doctor shrugged. "Understandable." He glanced around the room, both of his eyes now half-way open. The Doctor was alone. _Now is a good a time as any to escape._ He attempted to raise himself to a sitting position, but slumped back down on the bed when the pain in his side became unbearable. He felt his hearts increasing speed, so he took a moment to breath and to relax. As he had finally calmed his hearts, a medium hight woman-doctor, he supposed- with light brown hair walked in holding a clip-board that contained his health data.

Janet looked up from her clip-board sharply, surprised that the patient was awake. His hazel eyes bright and wide, but with a deep pain in them. "Hello..."

The Doctor gave his winning grin. "Friends call me the Doctor."

Janet stared skeptically at him. "Okay, Doctor..."

"Just the Doctor."

Janet looked at him, her hand on her hip. "I need a name."

"John Smith." The Doctor said quickly. Seeing the doubt in her eyes, he added, "No, really. I know it sounds fake, but it's the name my parents gave me. They were comics, you see. Kara and David Smith. Not very known, but they were good parents." He did a cross over his heart. "Bless their souls. Thought it'd be funny to name me John Smith, they did." He fake laughed. "Hilarious." A roll of his eyes, and Janet was convinced. The Doctor grinned. _Hopefully no more questions-_

"So where do you come from Dr. Smith? Around here?" There was something in her eyes that told the Doctor she didn't trust him. Not the name part, however, he was sure now she didn't believe him. No, she didn't trust him at all. _Well, the Tardis did land out of no where in the middle of their... "facility" I guess would be the word. _"No, I'm not from these parts. Alittle ways off is a city called Gallifen- well, not alittle ways; more like a lot of ways, it seems to be." He decided to play the victim card. "I don't know how I got here; all i remember is getting shot-" He faked gasped. "Is someone trying to kill me?" Now he had her. She came over and sat beside him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's okay Doctor. We'll figure this out. Now, where did you say you were from?"

In his mind he answered 'In Gallifrey, not that you've heard of it,' but he knew in reality that would definetly not be the best thing to say. "Gallifen, France. Not even on most maps, it's not. It should be if I had anything to say. Us Gallifenians are always up for any challenge. 'Allons-y!', that's our motto." A bald man- the general- walked in, followed by the three humans, and... a Jaffa! That's what he was.

"Hello. I'm sorry about the incident with my soldier- I promise you it will NOT happen again." There was a determined look in the general's eyes that told the Doctor the rookie was going to be fired. _He seemed like such a nice kid, though._ "This is Colonel Jack O'Niell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Sam Carter, and Teal'c." The Doctor studied each of them. Colonel O'Neill looked like a good man with a great sense of humor, as he was smirking at Teal'c as he tried to figure out what the cat scan did. Dr. Daniel Jackson- now he had heard that name before. The man who believed aliens had built the pyramids. Of course this was true, but it was sad no one believed him. Teal'c- loyal, kind, and good were some of the words that came to his mind when he saw him. Last but not least, Sam. She reminded him of Rose- he smiled as a short memory of Rose flashed into his mind. She was handing him a cupcake with those candy buttons on top- how he loved those!

Coming back to reality, he only needed one thing. A way out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapters, and I hope my readers haven't given up on me, though I couldn't blame you if you have. I also hope this was much longer, yes? To me this was pretty long- Almost 1,000 words! Really, that's an improvement for me! Please review- if there's any of you who're still with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Suuki-Aldrea, IceDragon1095, debookworm01, Tyranifex, and Jounouchi sama for updating! And thanks to debookworm01 for reminding me it's Janet not Janice. I know that too! I feel so stupid for doing that- I mean, I have all the seasons except for 7 and 8! To JOUNOUCHI sama: I know what you're saying, but I'm not really planning on this story to be full pairing. It's just alittle drama that I wanted to put in to make Jack jealous. It would be funny though if the Doctor and Doctor Janet were in a relationship, because then they would be the Doctor and Doctor. ^^ I'm doing better on updating, I'm really working on updating regularly! Enjoy Chapter 4! I'll try to make it pretty long for you guys!**

The Doctor wandered down the hallway, looking around him at the military base. He had slipped away from the infirmary awhile ago. It was about 9 p.m., and everything was quiet besides the footsteps of the patrolling guards. He had them convinced for now, but sooner or later they would see behind his facade. He heard loud footsteps coming up behind him, and he quickly slipped into an open room. It was dark, but he could make out a large circular object. The gate, he realized. It had been behind him as he stepped out of the Tardis. Looking around the gate, he didn't see his Tardis. Walking blindly, he collided hardly into a large, metal structure.

"There you are, girl," he muttered. "That's gonna leave a mark." He felt all the way around the Tardis until he found the door. Pulling it open, he hurried inside. He slumped into a chair and closed his eyes, his hand lying on his wounded side. "I really should take it slowly," he muttered to himself. Opening his eyes, he pushed himself up and went over to the controls. The Doctor attempted to start the ship, but the Tardis hummed in refusal. Suddenly he heard noises outside the Tardis's door. Muffled voices drifted into the Tardis. The Doctor ran to the door and hastily locked it, pain shooting up through his ankle and side as he forgot his injured ankle and wounded side. Someone tried to open the door. _Good thing I locked it._ All of a sudden, the Doctor felt the feeling of being lifted off the floor, or at least it felt like the Tardis was floating. Rushing over to the controls, he turned on the computer and saw what was going on outside the Tardis. The General and about thirteen soldiers were lifting the Tardis onto a platform.

"Take this machine to lockdown- Be extremely careful. We don't know what we're dealing with yet." The General's soldiers nodded their heads, and as they started to leave, that Dr. Janet came running into the bridge, frazzled.

"General," she said, her voice lined with worry. "Doctor Smith's escaped."

The Doctor groaned. "Great."

* * *

Daniel paced the infirmary. A man in the Doctor's condition shouldn't have been able to just get up and walk out of a military base. There was something about the man that seemed very familiar to Daniel. Someone he had seen once many years ago, when he was in a conference in London...

_The snow had finally fell after what seemed like it never would. Daniel exited the conference, flushed that he still wasn't recognized as the archeologist he deserved to be. All because of that one theory of the pyramids. The snow covered the ground, and Daniel slipped on some invisible ice. The pile of papers he had been holding scattered to the ground, the wind threatning to blow them away. A tall, skinny man and a blonde woman came laughing from a direction right of Daniel._

_"Eh, you alright? Had a slipper-roo, I see. Happens to me all the time- usually though when we're being chased by those Galgatoys, or those Cybermen!" The two laughed as if they were remembering good times. "Ah, but let me help you. My name's the Doctor..."_

Daniel brushed off the memory. It couldn't be him, anyway. That was about 10 years ago, and this "Doctor Smith" looked young, as young as that Doctor from London had seemed. Shaking his head, he walked out of the infirmary. He had an idea where that man might be- and if he was, Daniel couldn't keep the man safe from the consequences that would be put in place if he was right. For the Doctor's sake, he hoped he was wrong.

**A/N: Longer chapter, yes? I'm trying, sincerely, I am. But enough with my problems with chapters, please review! I just finished all my midterm exams and now I have a three day weekend! That'd be just enough time to put up another chapter if you really liked it- so review! For the Doctor's sake!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaaack! With another chapter. Sorry if I took long- at least it was better than before. Go easy on me; I'm makin' this up as I go along. :D Thanks to Tyranifex, Suuki-Aldrea, Miguel51, JOUNOUCHI sama, debookworm01, and IceDragon1095 for reviewing! IceDragon1095- *whispers back* All mighty Daniel doesn't know about time travel? :o Oh snap! XD ANYWAY, on with the show-or story, it would be. :D**

Daniel ran the whole way to the bridge- he needed to know if his suspicions were right. He was running so fast he didn't have enough time before the Tardis was pulled suddenly from around the corner, smack into Daniel's face. General Hammond held out a hand for Daniel, and pulled him back to his feet. "Dr. Jackson, what is the meaning of this?"

Daniel paused, catching his breath. "I have reasons to believe that Dr. Smith is in the ship. I suggest we check, just to be sure." The general nodded and waved to the soldiers to set the Tardis down.

"Will you do the honors?" General Hammond asked Daniel, stepping aside. Daniel nodded, and stepped warily up to the door. Taking a deep breath, he yanked on the door. It didn't budge. _Hmm. Maybe I'll try one more time._ He failed to hear the slight click of a door unlocking. He yanked extra hard, and went flying onto his backside as the door opened willingly. The Doctor was clearly seen through the doorway standing over the controls. The Doctor looked up, a surprised look on his face.

"What the-" he muttered. Hadn't he locked the door? Five to seven soldiers rushed into the Tardis, ignoring it's size, which surprised the Doctor even more. They harshly grabbed him by both arms and forcefully pulled him out of the ship.

"Take him to a cell. You have some explaining to do, _Doctor._" His name was said with such distaste and distrust that the Doctor unconsciously winced. He was pulled away gruffly by the men. General Hammond turned to Daniel. "Good thinking, Dr. Jackson. Go tell Coronel O'Neill and Major Carter to meet me in fifteen minutes. Dismissed." Daniel nodded, and set off to find the others.

* * *

The Doctor struggled with the hand cuffs that held his hands behind his back. He was chained up as a prisoner-which was really nothing new. He'd been chained up as a victim, or for meddling with the wrong people, but this time it was different. He was chained up because he was a culprit. He had lied to their faces, and now he was paying. He hung his head in shame. The door of the cell swung open, and that Coronel O'Niell, the general-who he was sure hated him now-, Dr. Jackson, and that woman who reminded him so much of Rose, what was her name again? Oh, yes. Major Carter. Sam.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The general spat, leaning down on the metal table that was infront of the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged, or at least tried, as he was tied to a chair. "Well, I'd say I was innocent, but I guess I already pulled that one." Jack rolled his eyes. Who would make sarcastic jokes when in danger- oh wait. He would.

Sam spoke up. "Who are you, really? You obviously understand the intricate workings of that ship."

The Doctor sighed. What else did he have to lose? Telling the truth was his best option- who was he kidding. It was his _only _option. "I may have not been completely truthful with you-"

Jack scoffed. "Ya think?"

Sam looked at him; she had such kindness in her blue eyes. "Why don't you tell us, then?"

The Doctor nodded. He may be tied to a chair, but these were not bad people. "It's a long story- you may want to grab a chair." For what came next, even the SG-1 were not prepared.

**A/N: And all will be revealed... in the next chapter. You all know his story, but the sg-1 team don't. I'll try to update soon. Please review! I love all your great feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This really is a bad habit. I know, I know. 'Trina, you said you'd update frequently. Trina, you promised. Trina, bla bla bla.' I'm terrible, you should definitly write me a review on this chapter and rant me out. Thanks to IceDragon1095, Vi-Violence, JOUNOUCHI sama, Suuki-Aldrea, debookworm01, and Miguel51.**

"You might want to sit down for this," He said, trying to motion them to sit down, momentarily forgetting his hands were tied behind him. "And don't you think this is a bit rough for an itty bitty lie?"

General Hammond shook his head. "This is a top-secret government facility. We've got to be extremely careful. You popped out of no where in- what we assume is- your 'spaceship'. Just tell us who you really are."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, my name isn't John Smith," They all seemed to roll their eyes at that. Blessings to the man actually named John Smith. "I am called the doctor. I'm an alien-" Jack squinted at him.

"You look human enough." Jack said.

The Doctor scoffed. "You look Time Lord-" Sam held a finger up to say something, but before she could, the Doctor spoke again. "A Time Lord is what I am; my race, as you will. Completely harmless, really. I'm fun at parties, and good to come to for a chat." He winked at Sam- she smiled, and for a moment, the Doctor forgot she wasn't Rose. He cleared his throat, continuing. "I came here on complete accident. Somehow my TARDIS broke down and must have latched on to your worm-hole."

Daniel shook his head in confusion. "Tardis?"

The Doctor smiled. "My ship. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Looked like an old phone booth to me." Dr. Janet walked in before the Doctor could explain why it was in "phone booth" mode.

Janet stared at General Hammond, her arms crossed. "General Hammond, are you planning on letting this man bleed to death because of a little lie?"

Jack muttered something close to 'little my butt' but was silenced by Janet's persistant look.

The general nodded. "You're right, but I want a guard on hand to make sure this man- the "doctor"- doesn't sneak off again, for his own well-being and ours." The Doctor's hand cuffs were removed, and Janet helped him slowly back to the infirmary. The Doctor was finally beginning to feel the urgency of his injury, no matter how fast he can heal. What was he thinking, really? He already knew the Tardis was in no running condition- neither was he, for that matter. When he was put back in bed, he immediatly fell asleep, dreaming of a way to get out of there unscathed. This was going to be one long and interesting ride. An image of Rose flashed through his mind; a small smile creeped onto his face.

**A/N: There was his explanation. I'm sorry that this was so short, but it's 11:41 where I am and I would like to get another chapter out to you guys. You're all great and I'm so happy you haven't given up on me! I'm making a revolution- I am going to try to update every other day or earlier if I can. Wish me luck! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG I didn't lie! I'm actually updating like I promised! Strange, when I'm most depressed, my muse seems to come back all of a sudden. Hey, maybe your reviews will make me happier? ;) Here's the next chapter. Chapter 7 already, wow. Thanks to IceDragon1095, Tyranifex, and Miguel51 for reviewing, as always. You guys are great.**

It was a little worrying to Janet, that this Doctor man wouldn't wake up. At first she had thought he had suddenly died, maybe of a heart attack, or worse. On further investigation, she found he had a very weak pulse and was breathing some. He seemed to be sleeping, as if in a coma. Maybe it was something his race did? She had no clue. Sam had been in there earlier. She seemed very interested in this strange man; of course, Janet could see why. He was fascinating- his wit, his origin, his looks... Not that Janet was interested or anything. She had made a promise to herself to make her career her main objective; a relationship would only hinder her from helping the people she cared for.

The Doctor groaned in his sleep-proving he was in fact, alive- and his eyes fluttered open momentarily. He shut again, and he rolled onto his good side. The poor man, Janet thought. He hadn't shown any real threat, only the fear of the unknown. The Doctor didn't know, but his condition was much worse than Janet led him to believe. She shook her head at him and wandered over to her computer.

In her line of work, she knows to be careful treating one if you're not sure what they are. For that reason, Janet hadn't given him anything much to help him heal, besides patching up his wound and stopping the blood flow. Now that she knew what he was, she was sure she'd be able to give him something for the pain. Picking up a syringe, she walked over to the Doctor and inserted some morphine into his system. Suddenly, the Doctor's eyes shot open wide in pain, and he jerked wildly on the bed. Janet gasped, and tried to hold down his arms to keep him from hurting himself.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't think..." Janet felt terrible for causing more pain to this already hurting man. He opened to mouth to say something, but didn't seem able to catch his breath. "What do I do?"

"S-salt; wat-water; shock..." The Doctor managed before his eyes closed shut, and his trembling increased greatly. Janet was confused, but didn't know what else to do. Grabbing the intercom, she ordered salt and water to be brought to her pronto. A temp brought them to her and left in a hurry when he saw the Doctor. Janet rolled her eyes in frustration. Temps!

She mixed the salt and water together and held up the Doctor's head. She carefully poored the solution down his throat, thankful that he swallowed it. "Shock.. shock.. where's a shock?" She peered around and saw the defibulator. "Well, I guess that's a shock." Hurridly, she rolled over the defibulator and charged it to 50 only- she didn't want to kill the man. She pressed it to his chest. He sat up suddenly, eyes opening wide. He coughed acouple times and took in a deep, but shaky, breath. Sighing in relief, Janet replaced the defibulator to where it once was.

The Doctor grinned at her. "Sorry 'bout that. Those pain-relievers don't really agree with me. So... how long was I out?" Janet stared at him in confusion. Was danger and almost dying normal to this strange man? It would be quite an adventure while he was here, she just hoped it wouldn't be a dangerous one. For some reason, she highly doubted it'd be a walk in the park.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Did you notice it was Janet's POV this time? I'm considering throwing in a gou'ould(How do you spell that again? It's been so long since I've watched the show.) for fun, because more danger for the Doctor is more fun for us, right? I'm thinking about Ba'al, because he's my fave Gou'ould(No clue how to spell that anymore) lord; he's so sassy, and kinda cute for an evil overlord- but aren't those the best kind? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay to keeping my promise and updating like a normal person! Thanks to IceDragon1095, Nitinha56, Miguel51, Tyranifex, and Deuling Southerner for reviewing! IceDragon1095- Yeah, the Doctor basically eats danger for breakfast! **

**Nitinha56: Yes, Stargate SG1 and Doctor Who are definetly the best.**

**Miguel51: Definetly, I'll have to think of some ways to add on that action! ;)**

**Tyranifex: Kay, thanks for telling me how to spell it! I had the g, o, u, l, d, and the apostrophe right! **

**Dueling Southerner: Kudos for reviewing in only five minutes! ^^**

**Excuse me if there is a "t" missing because sometimes my T doesn't work and I type really fast so I might not realize it. Also, I hurt my fourth finger, so it's a little hard to type with it. But I will write the next chapter nonetheless! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sam and the Doctor had been talking for what seemed like hours. "So, you really have two hearts?" Sam was really fascinated with the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. He began explaining the process of regeneration when Jack stormed in.

"Hey 'Doctor'. The doc says you'll be able to be on your feet soon and on your way back to wherever you came from." Jack announced. He'd be happy when the strange, thin man was gone.

"I'd love to be on my way-" The Doctor paused. "But my ship is damaged... I could use some help-"

Jack was about to say something along the lines of 'over my dead body' when Sam grinned and spoke up first. "We'd love to!"

The Doctor grinned happily. "Great! I can't wait to show you my ship- she's a real beauty."

"It's a phone booth!" Jack spoke out incredulously.

The Doctor sat up in excitement, smiling at Sam. "We can all go in and see it-"

"It's a phone booth!"

Sam stood up excitedly and helped the Doctor out of the room. "Let's go; I can't wait to see it."

When they had left, Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "But it's a phone booth!"

* * *

Sam led the Doctor into Daniel's room. "Daniel! He's going to show us his ship!" Daniel stood up excitedly, knocking over the vase he had been studying. It smashed to a million pieces on the floor.

The Doctor winced. "I hope that wasn't rare or expensive."

Daniel waved his hand dismissively. "Naw, it was a fake anyhow. Let's go see your ship, the-"

"The Tardis," The Doctor filled in for him.

"Oh, the Tardis. Cool name. Let's go!" Sam, Daniel, and the Doctor continued on to where the Tardis was being held; Jack was following grumpily behind them. When they reached it, Daniel examined the phone booth-like exterior.

"Wow," Daniel appraised, walking around the Tardis. "Brilliant disguising it as a phone booth- no one would ever suspect a phone booth!"

"Heh heh, yeah..." The Doctor chuckled nervously. "Because... I did it on... purpose... Yeah..." Daniel was oblivious to the others as he was awed by the strange ship.

The Doctor shook off the awkward feeling and grinned at the three. "So, do'ya want to see the inside?"

"Yeah!" Sam and Daniel exclaimed in unison. As they were about to enter the Tardis, an alarm began to go off suddenly as the stargate began to mobalize.

A metallic voice came through the speakers. "Unautherized entry; Unautherized entry!"

**A/N: Ooo who's coming through the stargate? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter. Please review! It makes me soo happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and/or story alerted this! I won't waste time apologizing and explaining as to why I haven't updated. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Stargate SG-1... I wish I did!**

_When Worlds Collide _

_~Chapter 9~_

The Doctor turned around in surprise as a strange whirring noise came from the stargate. The shield twirled closed quickly, and a voice came over the intercom stating the unautherized entry. Suddenly, a strangely farmiliar metalic voice came from inside the Stargate.

"Puny humans; open up. This is Ba'al."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Uhg, not that lunitic again!"

The Doctor turned to Sam in confusion. "Who's Ba'al?"

Jack ignored the Doctor, instead staring up at Ba'al in annoyance. Sam groaned. "An old 'friend'." She shouted to some soldiers in the back. "Stand at ready!" She looked back over to Jack and Daniel. "I wonder what he wants _this _time."

The Doctor stared on in complete confusion. _Ba'al? The false god? It couldn't be... _A tall man with black hair stepped through the solid shield. His eyes glowed yellow and he gave a toothy grin.

"Hello. Did ya miss me?" Ba'al walked calmly down the ramp, and the soldiers below fired several shots that went straight through him as if he were a ghost. _Oh, a Goa'uld! I thought they were extinct? Some must have survived._

Jack walked up to Ba'al. "Not at all, surprisingly. What do you want?"

Ba'al held his arms up in innocence. "I can't just drop by to say hi?"

Daniel laughed. "If only. What is it now- a secret artifact? A lost civilization- a weapon?"

The alien's eyes glinted with greed. "Weapon...lost civilization...secret artifact. All those things. You have the most rare and greatest thing in the universe-" Ba'al turned his gaze on the Doctor. "Him."

The Doctor started. "Me? Why in the world would you want little 'ole me?"

Ba'al rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't play games with me _Time Lord._" The Doctor mentally deflated. Their goes his element of surprise he usually saves for last.

The Doctor pouted. "Oh, I but I do love my games." He threw his "oncoming storm" glare at the alien. "Leave this planet and-"

"And don't come back. Bla bla bla- the speech is getting a bit old, isn't it Doctor?" Ba'al mocked, smirking. His yellow eyes became suddenly cold as he threatened the Doctor. "When I leave, you have an hour to come willingly to the coordinates I just implanted in your Tardis..." The Doctor felt an 'or' coming, and it didn't sound good at all. "Or my ships will come and attack this planet you seem to love so dearly. One hour." With that, the Goa'uld disappeared, leaving the Doctor with a determined look. Before anyone could stop him, he ran into his Tardis, slamming the door.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know. I've been slacking in my duty to you, but I have an almost respectable excuse: I'm obsessed with Doctor Who. Truly, check my profile. I've started four Doctor Who stories in the last month! I'm truly and rediculously obsessed, but you deserve better. So, in French class today while we got some computer time, I thought I'd start another chapter for you guys. I am sincerely sorry for the long wait, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to still review! (Offers a nervous smile and backs away slowly from the angry, pitchfork-armed locals) :)**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well... *degrading stares from readers* ...I really don't have any...excuse. Uhm... WELL ON WITH THE STORY? *Trina is chased by angry, pitchfork-wielding locals* **

The Doctor fumbled at the controls, taking out his hot psychic paper with the coordinates the Goa'uld had sent him. _Ha! Implanted in my Tardis, yeah right!_ The Doctor shook his head. Ba'al really had him worried for a moment there. Did he have a plan? Not particularly. But, really, did he ever? He best keep his day job of 'winging' it. The door slammed as Major Carter stomped into the console room, followed closely by Jack, and an awestruck Daniel.

"This is...I mean it's..." Daniel stammered, mesmerized by the Tardis.

"Yeah, yeah. It's bigger on the inside."

Daniel shook his head. "It's amazing!"

The Doctor shrugged. "Or you could go with amazing. That works too."

Sam stepped in between the Doctor and his controls. "You can't go to him; he's very dangerous!"

The Doctor laughed and gently moved her out of his way. "Trust me, I've dealt with worse. There are much worse creatures in the world compared to the 'Goa'ulds'. You really need to visit London at Christmas one of these days!"

Jack cocked his head. "...London?"

The Doctor skipped up to his controls. "Now, if you'd excuse me. I have to figure out what's wrong with her so that I can go meet this mysterious 'Ba'al'. He sounds like a fun guy."

Sam shook her head, pulling the Time Lord away from the console. "No, you don't understand. In your condition you're no match for him!"

The Doctor held his arms out in what he thought was an innocent manner. "What condition?"

Jack lightly-in his opinion- kicked the Doctor in his ankle, getting an 'Ow!' and poked him in his side, receiving a groan. "That condition."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, bending down to message his ankle. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly fine! This is what I do; save worlds, maybe relax afterwards with a nice cup of tea and a pretty lady." He winked at Sam.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Watch it."

The Doctor looked as innocent as a puppy. "What?" He mock whispered to Sam. "Not keen to the jokes, this one."

Sam tried to hide her giggles, but dramatically failed. Jack sighed but didn't comment further.

"Out you go." The Doctor said as he started ushering the three out of his Tardis. Suddenly, the whir of the Tardis' engines started up, indicating take-off. The Doctor ran back histarically to his console. "No! No! No! C'mon, sweetheart; you didn't fly before! Don't start now!" He sighed and looked at the coordinates screen. He was heading to Ba'al.

He groaned and turned back to SG-1 minus the Jaffa. "Well, I guess we're all going." _Great. Just great. _

**A/N: I think I'd be pressing my luck if I asked you to review... *Walks away in shame***


End file.
